


Just a Moment

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Showers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: An early morning shower.





	Just a Moment

The shower water taps out a soothing rhythm against the wall, breaking the quiet of the early morning. George grabs a bar of soap off the sink counter and steps in, pulling the curtain shut behind him. The water’s warm, but not too hot for comfort. Just enough to wake him up.

George lathers a layer of soap onto his hands and starts to wash himself. He knows there are some people that like to loiter in the shower, but he's not usually one of them. It's a crucial part of his morning routine, sure, but also a brief one.

The soap smells like nothing, which he supposes is better than it smelling bad, like some hotel soaps do. Lafayette is more picky than he is; he always brings his own soap whenever they meet up. George considers using his next time - Lafayette is the one that insists they share everything, anyway, so would he really complain?

Like he was summoned by George’s thoughts, Lafayette mumbles out a groggy, “Can I come in?” from somewhere in the bathroom. George barely hears him over the water; he didn't even hear him come in.

George doesn't get the opportunity to answer before Lafayette pushes back the shower curtain and steps in behind him. He rests his head on George’s shoulder, and then wraps his arms around George’s waist. Lafayette enjoys physical content in most of its forms; often, when George sees him in class, he's holding John's hand or curled up against Hercules’ side. So, there's nothing inherently sexual about the way he's curled against George's back right now, despite the fact that they're both naked.

Besides, if Lafayette wants sex, he's not one to play games about it. He'll say something. It's one of the many things George likes about him.

Lafayette mumbles something in French, but George's French is bad on a good day, and usually when Lafayette speaks French around George, he's saying something he's too embarrassed to say in English. Hence all the stuttering and uncharacteristic shyness when George asks for a translation.

That doesn't typically stop George from asking, but he lets it go this morning.

“John would like you to change the deadline for the paper on the evolution of battle strategy,” Lafayette says after a quiet moment of the two of them simply standing under the water. George doesn't normally do this, like he said, but well. Lafayette brings out all sorts of exceptions in him.

George laughs. Lafayette knows that he's not going budge on his deadline unless there are extenuating circumstances. John knows that, too. “Why?”

“Alexander is panicking about it,” Lafayette says.

“I read Alexander’s draft yesterday. It's quite good,” George says. Lafayette tilts his head and his damp hair rubs against George's cheek.

“And I imagine you told him so,” Lafayette assumes, correctly. “But you know how Alexander is.”

“Still, I'm surprised he drove John to ask you to talk to me,” George say. That's excessive, even for Alexander. Although, in his defense, he probably didn't think John would say anything. And perhaps if George could've kept his relationship with Lafayette strictly professional, John wouldn't have said anything. But George doesn't like to think about those what-ifs. He's never been happier, despite the risks.

Lafayette’s warmth disappears from his back, a reminder that they should finish up in here before the water goes cold. George glances over his shoulder, and there's Lafayette, using his fancy soap and a washcloth that's too upscale to be called a washcloth, really. George looks over Lafayette with a passive sort of appreciation. He'll never get over how gorgeous Lafayette is, how everything from his build to his skin tone to his wiry hair paints him as a breathtaking picture.

“He asks often.”

“Hmm?”

“John,” Lafayette clarifies, “he asks me to talk to you about extensions regularly.”

George takes his eyes off Lafayette and shifts so that he's directly under the water’s spray again. “Does he?”

“Most of the time, I believe he is joking. You know he has, uh, mixed feelings about our relationship. It is how he copes.”

John Laurens was never supposed to find out about their relationship; no one was. But George thinks, out of all the people who could've found out, he's probably the best option. John believes their relationship unethical, because, well, it is, and that makes him understandably uncomfortable. But John isn't one to screw over a friend, even if he disagrees with them. He's a good man.

“But he wasn't joking today?”

George isn't look at Lafayette, but somehow he senses Lafayette's shrug. “I think perhaps he was not. But he is stressed. We all are, with midterms approaching so quickly.”

“I'll think about it.” George turns off the shower; they've wasted enough water.

“What?”

“I'll think about pushing back the due date.”

“Mon chéri,” that's one of the few bits of French George does know, “I didn't mean for you to change it. I was only making conversation.”

George steps out of the shower, and Lafayette follows close behind. The air in the bathroom is muggy, and the glass of the mirror’s fogged. George grabs towels for both of them.

“I know. But I also know John's been stressed about more than just school.” George isn't just alluding to the stress of keeping a huge secret from everyone he knows; he suspects John has problems with his family life as well. Lafayette's hinted. “It would be easy for me to bring him a little peace.”

Lafayette stares at him for a few seconds, but George isn't bothered by it. He goes about toweling himself dry.

“I'm thinking three extra days,” George says when he's done drying off. “Would that be enough to ease their minds?”

“Alexander's mind is never at ease,” Lafayette says, “but yes, I'm sure they would greatly appreciate three more days.”

“I'll send out an email once I get to work.”

“What time do you have to go in?”

George steps out of the bathroom and glances at the bedside clock. “I have some time.”

“Then maybe you could spare a minute to hold me.” Lafayette bypasses George, runs over to the bed, and rolls onto it. George forgets how young he is sometimes, and then he goes and does something boyish like that. It's endearing.

George still needs to shave, to get dressed, to gather his things, but he wasn't lying when he said he has some time yet to pull everything together before he and Lafayette part ways. It's difficult not to reach for him outside the anonymous walls of a hotel room, and George thinks he should soak up every touch before he can't anymore.

“Scoot over.” 


End file.
